villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rupert Snow
Rupert Snow was the killer of his illegitimate father, Russian community leader Nikolai Kamarov, in Under the Skin (Case #17 of Pacific Bay). Profile Rupert is a 28-year-old businessman who sports brown messy hair with shaved sides and a large burn scar on the right side of his face. He has brown eyes underneath a pair of glasses, and dons a blue striped waistcoat on top of a white shirt and a purple tie. He also wears a beige jacket with a fur collar. It is known that Rupert is right-handed, had an organ transplant and speaks Chinese. Events of Criminal Rupert—a young businessman who saved many Inner City businesses from many financial crises—found himself in trouble when a torn bank statement found by the team was analyzed by Hannah, whom, with careful examination, was able to identify Rupert as the broker. Frank confronted Rupert about him brokering a large amount of money to the Russian mobster. Rupert replied that he lost his parents in his youth, and claimed most of his foster parents were Russian. And that when he was 12, his frailties were grounds for him to receive a kidney transplant. Though the resulting medical bills were beyond Rupert's control, his foster families financed his recovery, and in exchange Rupert opted to make sizable donations to the Russian community, believing Nikolai would put money to good use despite his criminal activities. Later, Chief Marquez took Frank and the player to Sue Xiong's headquarters to rescue the missing community leader, but only found a picture of Nikolai and a baby en route. The player identified the baby Nikolai embraced as Rupert, thus identifying him as the gangster's son. Believing it the reason behind Rupert's generosity towards the Russians, the team confronted him a second time. Rupert told the team Nikolai abandoned him when he was but a year old, and that his only link to him was being right-handed. Rupert proclaimed he disregarded Nikolai as his father, though he felt by funding the Russian mobster, he could help the warring communities coexist. The businessman went on to say Inner City used to be a district of happiness, but had been torn apart by the Russo-Chinese feud. Rupert believed Nikolai's death would end the feud, but that assurance was proven false as the team identified him as Nikolai's killer. Rupert was the illegitimate son of Nikolai and Sue, but was abandoned by the two community leaders, whom he felt were too weak to stand up to societal pressure from their respective communities. So to show his power, he hired surgeon Mark McKenzie to gather organs from various Inner City citizens for him. Frank demanded Rupert confess his motivations behind his insane actions, but the murderer promised he would only do so in court. At his trial, Rupert told Judge Dante he relied on countless foster families, wondering who his real parents were since he was a toddler. Rupert became a successful businessman before embarking on his quest to find his parents, though found himself appalled to learn they were the leaders of two rival communities, whom he believed cared only about money. Rupert admitted he concluded that only he could end the bloody feud, and hired Mark to that end. Under his direction, the former Ivywood surgeon collected the heart of Ling Zhang (full of life and hope), the lungs of Radovan Radich (to breathe the cleansed air of Inner City), and the spine of Angus O'Brian (the backbone of society) to unite all races together. And that once he had the skins of his parents grafted onto himself, he would become the perfect Inner City citizen, through whom the entire community could unite. And had not the player interfered, his plan would have succeeded. The madman's testimony sickened Judge Dante like never before, and thus decided a lifetime jail sentence for Nikolai's murder, his involvement in the organ-stealing scheme, and the attempted murder of Sue Xiong was appropriate. Frank admitted that the case was somewhat too much for him, believing the case was crazed to no end. Navigations Trivia *Rupert's character strongly suggests that he may be a take on Ramsay Snow, a character from the American fantasy drama television series Game of Thrones. *Rupert is one of five killers in the final case of a district/region/time period who made no previous appearances prior to the events of said case, alongside Jarvis Donne, Arsenio Castillo, Graham Winslow, and Simone Severine. *Rupert is one of the killers in Pacific Bay who committed domestic homicide. In this instance, Rupert killed his birth father. *Rupert resembles Mason Verger, a character played by Michael Pitt in Hannibal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Businessmen Category:Psychics Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Sadists